The Sun and Moon Prophecy: Moonclan
by Wind the Hedgehog 11
Summary: "Sun and Moon will meet in battle, and one shall fall." A prophecy was sent to Snakepaw, about two cats fighting. Two young cats appear in Moonclan, at different times. They get along, but not all the time. They pick fights and try to destroy each other when their temper got them. How will the prophecy turn out? (A/N)I know that the cover shows wolves, but its still a good pic.
1. Prologue

A large group of cats stood in front of a large rock. One she-cat with blue-gray fur jumped up on the rock and yowled for silence, then said:

"Starclan! The time has come. The two will come soon." Whispers sprang up like monsters on a thunderpath. A black tom with white splotches stepped forward and said,

"Not again. Please no, Bluestar." Bluestar looked at the tom.

"Yes, Tallstar. It has come again to strike." Suddenly, the crowd parted and showed another cat, but looked different. This cat was a white tabby she-cat with grey paws and mud streaked over her pelt. She bowed her head in respect. Then she spoke:

"Hello, clan cats." Bluestar and Tallstar jumped down. They padded over to the unknown cat.

"Welcome, Stoneteller." Tallstar rasped.

"I have come to Starclan from the Tribe of Endless Hunting. To tell you that one of my tribe will be part of this. And we have a prophecy to share, but who shall we send it to?" Stoneteller said with a loud voice so all of Starclan could hear. A faded looking cat stepped forward.

"Gorsepelt, do you have a proposal for a cat?" Bluestar said, bowing her head to the warrior. Gorsepelt nodded.

"I do. My descendent, Snakepaw. He's Nightpool's apprentice."

"Gorsepelt, are you sure we don't send it to Nightpool?" Stoneteller asked.

"No. I'm sorry to say, but she won't be there when Moon and Sun are revealed." A few cats gasped. "The gravest news is that she will be joining you."

"When do we send it?" A cat in the crowd said.

"In a few sunrises." Gorsepelt replied. All cats turned to him.

"Isn't that too soon, Gorsepelt?" Bluestar said.

"No. They need to know as soon as possible." Another cat stepped forward. She had a strong powerful aura around her, like a leader.

"Stoneteller, this is Icestar, former leader of Legendclan." Tallstar said. Icestar bowed her head to Stoneteller. Then she spoke.

"Stoneteller, my clan is in trouble. Dapplestar had sent a cat to Moonclan. She will take care of Sun and Moon. And she'll arrive on the day before we send the prophecy. Agreed?" The other three leaders nodded.


	2. Chapter 1: An unexpected visitor

Vast mountains spread around the waterfall as a group of three kits were playing with a feather of an eagle. Two of them were chasing the third. The smallest had the feather, but the two chasing pounced on her and stole the feather. What they didn't know was that they had hurt her when they caught the feather. The little she-kit tumbled to the edge of the waterfall. An older cat came over to her, picked her up by her scruff and carried the kit back.

"Don't go so near to the waterfall!" She scolded. The she-kit bowed her head in shame. _No one cares for me. No one. I'm alone._ She thought miserably. The two other kits came back, knocking her to the water pool by accident, although they didn't notice. A nervous little kit drifted in the pool to outside, flailing her legs in an effort to keep her head afloat. She heard a cry and a yell from the older she-cat from before.

"Hawk!"

"And a real hawk!" yelled another cat. Hawk struggled as she was carried in the current. A large shadow passed over head. A hawk, a bird of prey. It spotted the little kit and dived for it, hoping for some food. Talons out, it grabbed little Hawk and carried her to the edge of the cliff face, but a few cats scratched and bit at it. It cried in pain, then let go of Hawk and fell to the ground. No one was looking for little Hawk, just trying to kill the bird. The little kit fell and hit the rocks, bleeding from the marks in her back. Crying out in pain, she tried to stand up but fell back down. The she-cat who scolded her ran around, searching. Then cried as she spotted Hawk.

"Hawk! Oh thank goodness you're okay! If you weren't, I wouldn't believe what Mist wouldn't have done to me. I told you not to go near the waterfall! Now let's get back and get you healed." She picked up the wounded kit and padded back to the cave. Putting her down in a nest of moss and feathers, she left Hawk; the two other kits came bounding over. They were happy, but just slightly worried.

"Are you okay? Can you still play? Come on! Let's play Hunt the Hawk! You be the Hawk, Hawk." Hawk was dragged out of the nest. She just stood there, and then winced as two balls of fur slammed into her. They kept doing this, and Hawk got more and more annoyed that they kept using her as the hawk. Finally they got tired and fell asleep. Hawk didn't want to be the hawk anymore, so she made up a plan. She would run away, the cats would find her, then the two other kits would be sorry and one of them be the hawk instead.

She decided to put her plan into action right away. Looking around, she checked that no other cats where noticing, and slipped out of the cave. She took a breath of air, and started her journey. She was half way down the mountain, when she started having signs of very sore pads. Lifting up a paw, she saw that it was a bit cracked from all the walking. Hawk sat down and licked at it. It stung and she winced. Putting her paw down, she found that she could walk again for a while before having to take another brake. A quarter left. Then she found herself at the bottom and looked up at the mountain.

"That was far." She said then lifted her paw and started licking at it again. "The forest." Her gaze traveled to the trees, and she got more scared. The elder cats have told her stories of the forest with dangerous cats in them. Gathering her courage, she stumbled to the edge and started to go in. So many new scents were making her dizzy. Suddenly she froze at a sound.


End file.
